


He Said 'No.'

by shinkonokokoro



Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkonokokoro/pseuds/shinkonokokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was being an ass, as per usual. He certainly wasn't...THIS. Shit, the news sometimes made a mess of things.</p><p>But, it might not have awful results, overall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Said 'No.'

 Tony, in a particular spirit of meanness, trailed after Steve and the rest of the Avengers team, smiling grimly as he remembered that Calvin and Hobbes cartoon. Calvin was in a poor mood and taunted the girl that he took the bus with until she was in a sour mood as well. Sarah? Suzy? Suzy. And then Calvin turned to the camera and monologued, “The only good thing about a bad mood is spreading it.”

Tony, for once, agreed. And watching Steve saunter up ahead of him after a bad day of fighting slime aliens, getting cornered by the press and having to run the gauntlet of reporters, Tony was in a bad mood.  **  
**

He jogged to catch up to Steve, running past him as he stuck a foot out and tripped the man, ignoring all warning bells in his head that told him that this was childish and inappropriate and he was probably going to get caught. **  
**

Steve muttered an oath (huh. Apparently a bad day even for Captain America), and went down, one knee hitting the pavement. “Ow.” **  
**

Tony looked back, frowning. He paused in front of Steve. “You alright, big guy?” **  
**

Steve glared up at him, his hands coming up to grab for Tony while his lips twisted into a sort of snarl. **  
**

Tony grinned gleefully in the knowledge that even Captain America-Mr.-eternally-happy-optimistic-sunshine could fall prey to a bad mood. “Whoops!” Tony backed out of reach, hands coming up to cover his grin. **  
**

** “ ** I hate you,” Steve muttered, waiting a minute to get to his feet. **  
**

Tony cackled and ran away, catching up to Clint, whom he threw his arm around and strutted back to the side entrance of one of the SHIELD buildings for a debrief. **  
**

~ ~ ~ ~ 

**  
** Tony forgot about the incident insofar that he only remembered his Dior suit being ruined due to the slime. Permeated even the suit’s joints. Being a superhero was expensive. But he knew that already. **  
**

It would be more adept to say that Tony forgot about the incident until there was a photo. A certain photo. Of himself and Steve on the front page of one of the New York newspapers. A photo that looked like Steve was proposing to Tony. He swore and flipped it over. That was awkward. **  
**

Tony looked around, maybe a bit furtively, and then crept down to his lab to flip the paper open again, spread it smooth over his work table to read. And was steadily more horrified. Short story, the writers purposed that Steve had proposed to Tony. And, since there was no subsequent announcement, people thought that Tony had said ‘no.’ And wouldn’t that be awkward for team dynamics? **  
**

Tony groaned and dropped his head to the newsprint. “Shit.” **  
**

** “ ** Sir, I might warn you...” JARVIS prompted. **  
**

Tony groaned. “Now what?” Like things could get worse. Which, really, was a stupid thing to think. This was his life. Of course things could get worse.  **  
**

** “ ** You are currently trending at levels similar to when you announced you were Iron Man, Sir. Also, your inbox is approaching full.” **  
**

He let loose a creative stream of curses. “Sort that, JARVIS; get rid of anything that relates to the article from the paper and Steve. Not anything  _ from _ **** Steve, but anything related to those false accusations.” **  
**

** “ ** Of course, Sir. So I should not be compiling a guest list?” **  
**

** “ ** Screw you.” **  
**

** “ ** I am fairly certain, Sir, that is physically impossi--” **  
**

** “ ** JARVIS. Stop right there or I  _ will _ **** disassemble you.” **  
**

** “ ** An altogether empty threat when you never follow through.” **  
**

** “ ** Then be sure that I actually mean it this time.” **  
**

** “ ** Task complete. Sixty-eight percent of your inbox is now free.” **  
**

** “ ** Sixty-eight?” He frowned. **  
**

** “ ** You have those plans still sitting in there, Sir.” **  
**

** “ ** Oh. Okay. Well keep up with it.” **  
**

** “ ** You should expect to have to make some sort of press release.” **  
**

He groaned. “Just cover all coverage of this thing with old news or something. Don’t let it play.” **  
**

** “ ** Your team-mates will find out, Sir.” **  
**

** “ ** Not in my house...” Tony grumbled and then went to work on the Quinjet upgrades. Because let’s face it. The nav  system always going down in the Savage Lands. Something that was, to Tony, a slap in the face every time. So this should obviously be fixed. 

~ ~ ~ ~

**  
** Pepper found him first. Of course it was Pepper. Pepper knew the in’s and out’s of his life better than anyone. And, of course, having those ties to Stark Industries, she  _ would _ **** be notified of sinking stock prices, and  _ damn _ **** were people fickle... **  
**

** “ ** Before you chastise me, Pepper! It’s not my fault!” **  
**

Pepper halted, half through the door. “It’s  _ always _ **** your fault.” **  
**

** “ ** That may be true, but this is not.”  **  
**

Her heels clicked on the concrete. “So you didn’t turn down Steve’s proposal?” **  
**

He turned his chair to glare at her. “Pepper. We’re not even in a relationship. So no. I did not turn down his proposal. There  _ was _ **** no proposal. That is a photograph taken from a bad angle.” **  
**

Her eyebrow went up. **  
**

** “ ** Honestly!” He threw his hands up. “I was actually being an asshole! I’d just tripped him. And he was reaching out to grab me. I blame the slime.” **  
**

Pepper rolled her eyes. “Great, Tony. Well. All the same, you’re going to have to do damage control.” **  
**

Looking away, Tony swivelled back towards his table. **  
**

** “ ** I am  _ not _ **** doing this, Tony,” Pepper said, iron in her voice. “You created this problem, you need to fix it.” **  
**

** “ ** Can’t I just sue for slander?” **  
**

** “ ** That would make you look like a terrible human being.” **  
**

** “ ** Which is different how?” he joked, frowning down at the pieces of...something....scattered across the newspaper. **  
**

** “ ** Tony...” Pepper drawled in her most exasperated. “You know that’s not true.” **  
**

** “ ** None of the rest of them know.” **  
**

** “ ** What?” **  
**

** “ ** I blocked all incoming news of that story in the mansion.” **  
**

Pepper groaned. “Tony...” **  
**

** “ ** I can’t! It was stupid, it’s not my fault, I shouldn’t have to fix this. I don’t understand why it’s happening in the first  place. Steve and I are friends. I was having a bad day. I was a jerk. The angle is bad. It’s a complete misunderstanding, and if I say that, everyone will think I’m a jerk.”

** “** You are a jerk.” **  
**

** “ ** _ More _ **** of a jerk! The bad kind of jerk! The unloveable kind!” His shoulders rounded forwards.  **  
**

** “ ** Ugh. Just fix it, Tony. Soon.” **  
**

He waited until she left, then crawled through the internet trails and eventually gave it up as a lost cause. Even for him. And sent a missive to the owner of the photographer and explained,  _ nicely _ , that it was all a misunderstanding. Steve had stumbled. Tony was going to help him up. There was no proposal. Their relationship wasn’t like that. Yada yada. **  
**

And then crept upstairs to get some food. Except that he didn’t make it up the stairs. Halfway there, Natasha stopped him. **  
**

** “ ** I know.” **  
**

He didn’t bother with the word games. “Then you should know there’s nothing to know.” She grinned. Tony was briefly terrified, then got control of himself. **  
**

** “ ** Yes. But New York doesn’t know that.” **  
**

** “ ** I sent the paper a letter.” **  
**

** “ ** Won’t cut it,” she said and then got out of his way.  **  
**

** “ ** Even worse,” Clint said, suddenly scaring the shit out of Tony.  **  
**

** “ ** _ Je _ sus!” Tony clutched his chest and sagged back against the stairwell wall. “Fuck you, Barton.” **  
**

Clint grinned. “New York is  _ angry _ **** with you. They think you should have said  _ yes _ !” **  
**

Tony scowled at both of them and then continued his way to the kitchen.  **  
**

** “ ** Sir,” JARVIS said. “Your inbox...” **  
**

** “ ** Keep clearing it, JARVIS,” Tony muttered, opening the fridge. He gave another start as he closed the door, Coulson  giving him an unimpressed look. “Screw all of you.”

** “ ** One letter isn’t going to cut it, Stark. This is becoming an issue.”

** “** Screw you.” **  
**

** “ ** I’m sure that would break your exclusivity with Rogers.” **  
**

The only real response to that seemed to be gaping. Which he was good at, if the right incentive applied. And oh, did it apply. **  
**

Coulson smiled. It might have been a little more terrifying than Natasha’s. “Make it right.” Then left. **  
**

Tony sighed and sagged into a chair at the table and dropped his head onto his folded arms. **  
**

** “ ** Oh. Hey Tony. Did you want lunch?” Steve asked, padding into the kitchen.  **  
**

** “ ** Steve!” he said brightly, head coming up, too brightly. **  
**

Steve gave him a strange look. “Um. Yes?” **  
**

Over it was all over--the words tumbled over in his mouth and threatened to all burst forth in a torrent of too-much-information, why had he even bothered to send a letter, that was just a waste of his quota of I’m-good for the day. This was going to screw everything up, but here they came, irrefusable, like vomit, like a waterfall, like oncoming traffic, like ideas, like his brain-- “Everyone thinks I turned down your proposal!!  _ Shit _ .” **  
**

Steve’s brow furrowed in that adorable way when he’s confused. “What?” **  
**

Keening in the back of his throat, Tony lurched to his feet and ran back down to his workshop. **  
**

** “ ** Tony?” Steve called behind him, footsteps following. **  
**

He grabbed the newspaper, parts flinging off into corners of his workshop, most likely never to be recovered, pinging and clanging. **  
**

** “ ** Tony?” **  
**

** “ ** You  _ proposed _ , Steve!” Tony said, desperately thrusting the paper into Steve’s face, picture resplendent across the front  page.

Steve frowned at the thing, head tilting as he clearly didn’t understand, flaming red when he clearly  _ did _ **** understand. **  
**

Tony snickered a bit hysterically. “We’re to be married.” **  
**

** “ ** But that’s not what happened.” **  
**

Tony rolled his eyes. “ _ I  _ know that.  _ You  _ know that. Everyone  _ else _ **** doesn’t know that. And now they all think I’m inhuman because I didn’t accept your proposal.” **  
**

Steve muttered something. **  
**

** “ ** What?” **  
**

** “ ** It’s ridiculous.” His face was even redder and he was avoiding Tony’s eyes. **  
**

** “ ** Hey. Don’t let it bother you. People are generally idiots. They’ll forget about it in a while. No need to be embarrassed. I’m the one they hate right now, anyway...” Tony patted his shoulder and shrugged. **  
**

** “ ** That’s not...” **  
**

Tony paused, going around the table. “What’s the matter.” **  
**

** “ ** That’s ridiculous. To be angry at you because you ‘turned me down.’” **  
**

Tony’s mouth twisted up in a wry smile. “Yeah. Well. You know the general public. They love the pants off you, Steve.” **  
**

** “ ** Captain America.” **  
**

** “ ** They don’t separate the two very much.” **  
**

** “ ** You do. You always do.”

That left him floored and speechless.

But Steve was continuing. “And you’re a hero, Tony! They’re just...” Steve fidgeted, searching for the word. “They just don’t know you. Like I do.”

“ Okay. Have you met me? Are you delusional? I’m not...” Tony shook his head and dragged his fingers through his already-untidy hair. “I’m not.” He heaved a sigh. “Steve. I’m used to being the whipping boy. It’s like... It’s been my whole life. So it’s not anything new. And if I have to take one for the team every so often, it’s fine. I'm used to it. I just... I just wanted you to be aware of why they’re hating me. And to let you know that I don’t blame you.” **  
** ****

** “ ** Blame you!” Steve’s brows shot up. “Of course I don’t blame you!” **  
**

Tony blinked at him. “Uh. Okay? Talking about me, but okay.” **  
**

Steve flushed again. “Tony... You’re... you’re a great guy. As. As I’ve said.” **  
** ****

** “ ** Uh. Right.” **  
** ****

** “ ** No, stop! You have to believe me. Stop giving me that look. You’re kind. You let us all stay here. And generous. You don’t charge us rent.” **  
** ****

** “ ** With what money are you gonna pay me?” **  
** ****

** “ ** Exactly! You house us for free. Feed us. Let us use your stuff. You don’t have to do that. And you give us things. Tools, weapons, armour.” Steve reached out and grabbed Tony’s hands before pulling back sharply as he realised what he did. “So I don’t blame you. And I don’t... I don’t know how to make you see you as I see you.” **  
**

Tony shook his head, avoiding the last comment. He’s always thought his sense of self-perception had been startlingly clear. “So you’re okay with this, Cap?” **  
** ****

** “ ** It’s not a big deal... And besides. Things like that are okay now. I mean, they’ve passed it in New York, right?” **  
** ****

** “ ** Steve,” Tony said slowly. “You do know that you didn’t actually propose, right?” **  
** ****

** “ ** What?! Obvio--I know. I know I didn’t. That was the day you tripped me.” **  
** ****

** “ ** Uh...Yeah. Did I apologise?” **  
** ****

** “ ** No,” Steve says with a small grin.  **  
** ****

** “‘ ** Kay, consider this my apology...” **  
**

Laughing, Steve’s hands come up again to grasp Tony’s. “I’ve long forgiven you.” **  
** ****

** “ ** Yeah,” he says, throat dry. “That’s your problem.” **  
**

But Steve is shaking his head. “No. It’s fine. You like me, right?” **  
** ****

** “ ** Uh. Sure. We’re friends.” Tony’s not sure where Steve is going with this, but it’s honestly gone way off track from where he expected it to be. **  
** ****

** “ ** Yeah,” Steve says slowly. “We’re friends.” Steve straightens and releases Tony’s hands. **  
**

He sounds disappointed. “Wait a minute... Was that the wrong answer?” Tony wants to step after him. Feels like this  isn’t the end of it. He’s said something wrong. Again.

** “ ** No,” Steve says, turning back to him with a smile. “You’re great, Tony. I just... You’re better than you know. Than you think you are. And you deserve someone who’ll show you.” **  
** ****

** “ ** Are you saying that’s you?” he guesses. **  
**

Steve’s eyes widen a bit while his lips hover at a half-smile. “What?” **  
**

He’s right. There are very  _ very _ **** few times when Tony hates when he’s right. But this... This just might be one of them. “Steve. Do you like me? Like, you want in my pants like me?” **  
**

Face flaming red, Steve looks away. “I’m sorry,” he admits in a small voice. **  
** ****

** “ ** I...” Wow. Now what. **  
** ****

** “ ** You don’t have to do anything. I’m sorry. It won’t get in the way of team dynamics. I promise. I can...” **  
**

Can what? Compartmentalise? Forget? Ignore? Suffer in silence? “Uh. Okay.” He turns and heads up out of his workshop.  **  
** ****

** “ ** Tony?” Steve calls from the bottom of the stairs, voice a little panicked. “I...” **  
** ****

** “ ** Don’t worry. I won’t... I assume you don’t want me to say anything.” Tony pauses, mid-way up. **  
**

Steve shakes his head. “No, it’s fine. I’m not ashamed of it, Tony. I just want you to know, I guess. That I like you.” **  
**

Tony nods and then escapes.  **  
**

 

~ ~ ~ ~

**  
** It takes him two and a half weeks. Two and a half weeks spent thinking solely about Steve. Well that's actually a lie. But whenever he has free time to think about people, it's Steve. It’s the most he’s ever thought about anyone at one time. The longest he’s thought about one person. Ever. He spends five straight days in his workshop, thinking, working, creating, thinking, stewing, panicking, thinking, moaning, banging his head. A little bit literal on that last one.  **  
**

In the end, he creeps out of his workshop, knowing he looks like shit. Greasy from more than just his hair. His stomach growls and his head aches from either not enough caffeine or too much. He sticks to the shadows and corners of his house. All for the sake of avoiding a certain tall blonde with too many nice smiles and too many muscles. Tony pauses. That’s a new thought. He manages to get to his room and shower before facing humanity again. A quick pit-stop in the kitchen and he’s set with fresh caffeine.  **  
** ****

** “ ** Look who’s awake and human!” **  
**

He turns to Clint and casually gives him the finger, sipping his coffee.  **  
**

Clint just grins. “Somebody’s been moping ever since he came up from the basement. What’d you do to crush Cap?” **  
** ****

** “ ** What?!” He nearly spills his coffee. “I didn’t do anything!” **  
**

Clint’s brow goes up as he searches Tony’s face. “Right. I’ll believe that like I’ll believe that Lee Harvey Oswald acted alone.” **  
** ****

** “ ** Oh for God’s sake...” Tony rolls his eyes. “Get over yourself.” **  
** ****

** “ ** No seriously. From one marksman to...to another specialist. Of completely different things.” **  
**

Tony brushes him off and walks out of the kitchen, nearly smacking right into Steve. **  
** ****

** “ ** Tony!” he says, surprised. **  
**

He gives Steve a glib smile. “Heya, Cap.” **  
**

Steve’s automatic smile falters. “Uh. Hey. How’re...things.” **  
** ****

** “ ** Things are great!” he says brightly, sidestepping around Steve. “Geeze.” **  
** ****

** “ ** Huh?” **  
**

Clint snickers from the kitchen, so Tony throws him the finger again, taking a long drag of his coffee. “Screw you, Barton.” **  
** ****

** “ ** Tony,” Steve reprimands. **  
**

Tony rolls his eyes to himself and heads into the main area, mindless television at the forefront of his current priorities. 

Steve’s light tread follows him. Joins him on the sofa. Lets Tony pick whatever they’re watching. Sits quiet and still for the stupid half-hour programme that runs its course. Continues to sit there, still, quiet, patient, like he’s expecting something from Tony at any second.  **  
**

It makes him damn twitchy.  **  
**

His fingers drum on his thighs, card through his hair, scratch the base of his skull, flutter over his abdomen typing words on keyboards that don’t exist. He moves enough for the two of them. Until. **  
** ****

** “ ** What do you want?” he blurts, eyes flicking quickly at Steve.  **  
**

Who looks surprised and a little bit hurt by the question.  **  
** ****

** “ ** Oh for fuck’s sake. Stop looking at me like that! I just...” Tony scoots away, turning towards Steve. “What do you want from me?” **  
** ****

** “ ** I...friendship?”

"Steve, you're hovering. We're already friends."

The crease between Steve's eyebrows deepens as he frowns. "Okay."

"Right! So why are you hovering? You've done nothing wrong to make up to me--in fact that's probably my job. So what's on your mind?"

Steve just shrugged. “Can I spend some time with you?”

Tony rolled his eyes heavenward. “Fine. That’s fine.  But you don't need to hover, Steve."

"I didn't think I was hovering...” Steve said in a small voice.

Tony suppressed a groan. “Okay. You still like me, right?” Steve’s wide-eyed stare told him all he needed to know. “Right. Okay. Kiss me.”

“What?!” Steve yelps. 

“ Call it a social experiment. Kiss me.” Steve still looks unsure, so Tony leans over and kisses his lips lightly. The soft press of lips is nice. But to be fair, it’s been a while since he’s kissed somebody. And it’s nice. Surprisingly. But nothing to break out the engagement ring for. He pulls back. But then Steve’s arms are around him  _ tight _ **** and he’s pulled up against Steve’s chest, being kissed. Quite passionately kissed. 

By the time they separate, Steve’s face is bright red and Tony doesn’t quite know what to make of this emotional revelation. “Hm. Well. Okay.”

“So--I’m sorry!” Steve starts to stammer. 

“No, you know what? I invited it. It’s fine. It’s not. Hm. Not what I expected.” Tony licks his lips and tilts his head. 

Steve doesn’t move. “Uh. Good way or bad way?”

He licks his lips again. “I dunno. Gimme another kiss?”

Steve’s lips quirk. “You’re just pulling for another one.”

Tony grins. “Am I? Am I though?” He leans forward thinking he might be able to get used to this. “I might be able to get used to this.” No rings yet. But not bad.

“You’re not going to hit me?” Steve leans forward too.

“Honey. I just kissed you. I don’t think I’m bound to hit you,” Tony murmurs, millimetres from Steve’s lips. He hovers there, waiting. Then almost sighs as Steve presses his lips to Tony’s. 

“You okay with this?” Steve asks as they separate again. 

“I think I can be. No wedding yet, but,” Tony grins, “this could go somewhere.”

“Really?”

Tony rolls his eyes. “Don’t look so hopeful puppy, Cap.”

Steve smacks him, but he’s grinning. “So will you marry me?”

“Hey. Don’t joke about that shit.”

“I’ll ask you again later.”

Tony hesitates a second and then grins. “We’ll see, Rogers. We’ll see.”

Steve nodded, a small smile on his lips. “Okay. We’ll see. Can we get back to the kissing?”

“We can get back to the kissing,” Tony said, hooking an arm behind Steve’s head and dragging him close.


End file.
